While watching video content on a television (TV), the current method of browsing for other content typically involves a user having to navigate through a grid of hundreds of channels, many of which the user does not have sufficient authentication, or manually entering channel numbers from memory. Further, even when the user does have sufficient authentication to view channels, there are typically numerous channels and content associated therewith for which the user does not have any interest, which distract the user from the channels and content for which the user may have an interest.